


Across the Universes (Transcending all bounds)

by LadyArinn



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Renaissance, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Anthropology, BAMF River, F/M, Marriage, Multiple Universes, So Married, Space Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyArinn/pseuds/LadyArinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and River fall in love, again and again, despite where (or what) they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across the Universes (Transcending all bounds)

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of just sneezed and this came out. It's nice to finally write somethign and be able to post it, though, and its funny because I adore Doctor Who, but I never thought I'd be writing for it.

Throughout every universe that ever exists wherein they live at the same time as one another, River Song and The Doctor fall in love.

When he is a normal but curious and foolhardy man, eagerly exploring every nook and cranny of the world’s available to him, he meets a stunning Anthropologist who saves his life in the forests of Dak Manuk. After telling him off for his clumsiness and complete idiocy, somehow she is swayed by him and they wind up trekking through the jungles together, on a search for constant adventure. He will later claim that what swayed her were his eyes and his charming smile, but she will hold strong on the assertion that it was only that she knew he would have gotten himself killed had she let him out of her sight. They fall in love under trillions of stars, a canopy made out of millions of interwoven trees, all the while being chased out of the territory by enraged locals.

When she is a daring pirate, flying through all of space plundering and breaking every law that had ever dared to have been put upon her, he is much the same. The two of them compete against each other without ever meeting face to face, the stories told of the other the only things they know, and nearly all of them were assumed to be great exaggerations on the other's skills and fearsomeness (true, in some cases, but many were not; they would find out later which was which and would take great pleasure in doing so). The day they finally do meet three dozen are injured, both of their air ships are damaged, and they swear for all the worlds to hear that if they ever meet again it would be the last time they did so, since it would be the last thing the other did.

They marry three months later in a grand but extremely quick affair that leaves everyone involved reeling, especially the bride and groom. They don’t combine their fleets because they are too independent for such things, instead traveling on their own across the galaxies and stars, sometimes going months without seeing one another as they lived out their own adventures. But when they met up, either by design or accident, the galaxies knew to hold their breath because astonishing things were sure to be on their way.

She is a Queen in one universe, married to a King in a marriage arranged around her that she had been innocently proud of when she was young. She sits properly on her throne and mindlessly goes about what she is required to do, until one day a traveling minstrel stumbles into their castle. The king would have killed him because when he sang it sounded as if a hound was wailing out with its dying breath and it was almost insulting to hear, but he promises a story like they had never heard before and is given a disbelieving chance. 

He tells of distant lands and things unknown to the sheltered royalty, words creating pictures of mysterious places and breathtaking wonders and as he speaks the Queen falls in love. Not with the man, not yet, but with the world that had been hidden from her before that very moment. He is allowed to live because she asks it, and she keeps him in her service after that, having him tell her stories every day about the majesty of the world she had yet to see.

The world she grows determined to one day see.

The king dies and she does not mourn. She grows tired of the tedium she had known and had disliked for so long, and one day sneaks away with her minstrel, leaving only a letter to her advisers telling them that she would not be coming back, and that it would really be best if they took care of things from then on.

They travel the known world and beyond, and the stories and songs written about the pair live on in infamy long after they are lain to rest in a small grave far far away from the palace where they met and the roads they had traveled and fallen in love on.

Even in one of their most normal lives, the two just simple teachers in the countryside, they stumble into love and live with as much excitement as possible for the under financed but determined pair. They vacation when possible, keeping a world map with pins in it of each place they had visited in their kitchen, determined to fill the thing with as many holes as possible and talking over their morning tea about where they would go next. The map never has as many pins as they would want, and in spite of how far they traveled it never would. They reach old age and retire together to live out the rest of their days traveling the world on an old motorcycle, sending pictures and souvenirs back to exasperatedly fond children.

Sometimes all that come from their bond is friendship, sometimes it’s a mix of animosity and respect, and sometimes it is a mixture of all of it, but no matter what there is always a measure of love between the two that manages to bind them together no matter where they are. There are children in some lives, friends that they protect and love fiercely in all of them, and in nearly every single one they are reckless and wild and go on adventures that few others would dare. They are colleagues and lovers and pirates and friends, they are The Doctor and River Song despite whatever names they hold or shapes they are given, and their love transcends time and space.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was that. I'm thinking about continuing this a bit with individual stories from the different universes, so let me know if you'd like that.


End file.
